I don't have a choice (but I still choose you)
by Elvendorcas
Summary: Post 3x07. Brienne veut savoir pourquoi Jaime est revenu la chercher. Jaime se demande comment lui répondre. Traduction d'une fic de Dollsome.


Disclamer : Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent, je ne suis que la traductrice. La version originale est de Dollsome, qui m'a donné l'autorisation de traduire cette fic.

…...

Elle fut plus longue à demander que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ils avaient chevauché en silence pendant des heures, avec une bonne distance entre leurs deux chevaux, les autres membres de leur groupe les devançant légèrement. A titre personnel, Jaime était en quelque sorte ravi de toute cette distance. Il n'était pas prêt de vouloir passer un autre voyage à cheval aussi intimement proche de Brienne. Sans vouloir vexer la dame elle-même, bien sûr. Elle l'avait supporté de manière admirable.

Il ferma les yeux. Sa tête le faisait un peu souffrir il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Ca complétait à merveille la sourde agonie du moignon où avait un jour été sa main. Bien qu'il sache qu'il serait bientôt chez lui à Port Réal — chez lui avec Cersei — il n'arrivait que difficilement à y croire. Et qu'est-ce qui allait advenir après ? Rien de très bon. La Garde Royale avait toujours été si tatillonne sur le fait que ses chevaliers aient deux mains. Malgré lui il se demanda si Cersei le serait elle aussi.

« Sir Jaime ? »

Il se retourna. Brienne pressa son cheval sur quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient côte à côte. C'était encore surprenant, d'entendre de ses lèvres Sir Jaime plutôt que Régicide. Il se demanda s'il l'a vraiment supplié de l'appeler par son nom lorsqu'ils étaient aux bains il avait seulement voulu le penser. S'il l'avait dit à haute voix, et bien elle était sacrément prévenante. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Il ne savait même pas que des gens comme elle i_existaient/i_.

« Dame Brienne ? répondit-il, une légère moquerie dans la voix .

— Pourquoi-» Elle s'interrompit, puis retrouva son courage. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle avait des yeux incroyables. « Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? »

Elle avait l'air si sérieuse, avec ses sourcils froncés, ses cheveux courts ébouriffés par le vent. Ses joues étaient roses elle avait l'air en bien meilleure forme que dans ses souvenirs. Quoiqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment mauvaise mine lorsqu'elle s'était dressée devant lui dans cette baignoire. Elle avait l'air très… bien. En forme.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Pas du tout.

Elle était une de ces rares femmes qui avait l'air bien plus belle dehors. Mais bon, qui pouvait dire que ça ne serait pas le cas de toutes les femmes si on leur en laissait l'occasion ?

C'était les hommes qui insistaient pour les garder dans de jolies tours.

Ou une fosse à ours.

Elle attendait toujours une réponse. Il se trouvait qu'il n'avait aucune foutue idée de la manière de lui en donner une convaincante. A la place, il préféra la taquiner. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, occupé qu'il avait été par des petits détails comme des menaces de viol ou un démembrement. « J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez un sauvetage héroïque pour aller avec votre jolie robe rose. »

Son regard passa de curieux à acerbe. Oh, comme ce regard furieux lui aurait manqué.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.  
— Rien » se décida-t-elle finalement à répondre. Elle commença à éloigner son cheval, et il en ressentit un pincement au coeur.

Ces derniers jours, sa vie entière ne consistait qu'en tourments et en regrets à propos de Brienne de Tarth.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire et vous laissez souffrir. » Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. « Pas après… » i_que vous ayez refusé de me laisser mourir_. /i « Tout », finit-il sans conviction.

Elle observa son visage avec curiosité. Il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien y voir

« Merci », dit-elle finalement. Sa voix était dépourvue de la moindre once de son stoïcisme habituel.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. Vous auriez fait la même chose. »

Elle inclina la tête, en un geste noble et léger. Ces derniers temps quand elle faisait ça, il se surprenait à remettre en doute la santé mentale d'un monde qui la tournait en dérision alors qu'elle était si clairement meilleure que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Après un moment, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de se reprendre à la dernière minute.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

Le coin de sa bouche s'incurva de manière très suspecte. « Je n'aurais pas sauté dans la fosse sans avoir une arme. »

C'était pratiquement une invitation à l'asticoter impitoyablement.

« J'ai agi à l'instinct » protesta-t-il. « Les femmes ne sont-elles pas supposées aimer la fougue ?  
— Pas quand c'est idiot.  
— Ah oui, dit-il en secouant la tête avec une consternation feinte. Exactement comme j'avais prévu. A peine trois heures plus tard et je regrette déjà de ne pas vous avoir laissé dans la fosse à ours.  
— A peine trois heures plus tard et je regrette de ne pas être restée avec l'ours. » répliqua-t-elle.

Il éclata de rire. Elle sourit elle aussi, tournant la tête comme si elle ne voulait pas que cela se voit. Il n'était pas certain qu'elle ait déjà ri un jour. Il se demanda si elle pouvait. Ce qui pourrait bien la faire rire.

i_Il_ /ipourrait le faire.

Ca prendrait certainement du temps pour trouver comment faire, mais quand il s'agissait de Brienne de Tarth, Jaime était singulièrement confiant.

« A quoi pensez-vous ?' demanda-t-elle, sa voix toujours légèrement teintée d'amusement.  
i '_A mon tout nouveau plan pour vous faire rire que vous le vouliez ou non'_/i ne lui semblait pas une réponse satisfaisante. Au lieu de cela il dit pitoyablement : « Vous savez, vous êtes vraiment dure avec moi.  
— Pauvre petit, soufffla Brienne, pince sans rire.  
— Je n'ai pas choisi de sauter dans la fosse pour vous récupérer. Je l'ai juste… fait. »

En y pensant, il avait déjà dû lui dire quelque chose, une autre fois, à propos des choix. Après avoir dit ces mots, ils lui semblaient familiers. Mais il s'était passé tellement de chose depuis qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler clairement. Les jours heureux où elle le traînait comme un chien à travers les collines et les vallées s'évanouissaient dans la brume de ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait pourtant qu'il ne savait pas la haïr, même à l'époque.

Elle semblait avoir une bien meilleure mémoire, si on en jugeait par l'expression de son visage.

« Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez fait » dit-elle après un moment, de nouveau sincère. « Je suis désolée d'avoir remis en question vos méthodes.  
— Non, non, insista-t-il, vous avez raison sur ce point. Mes méthodes i_étaient_/i très douteuses.  
— Mais courageuses. »

Ses yeux fixèrent les siens de nouveau. Ils étaient incroyablement bleus contre le gris du ciel. Il aurait juré qu'avant elle ne semblait pas être aussi… aussi radieuse. Il supposait que c'était à cause de cette robe ridicule.

Pendant une seconde idiote, il l'imagina servir comme chevalier dans la garde royale. Pas pour Joffrey c'était juste impensable. Pour un bon roi, un roi noble, de la sorte de ceux qui sont toujours dans les chansons mais qui n'ont jamais existés.

Il l'imaginait toujours à ses côtés, lui rappelant ce que c'est que d'être courageux.

Port Réal n'est pas un endroit pour quelqu'un comme elle.

Port Réal ne l'est pas, et quel endroit l'est d'ailleurs?

Au service de Dame Catelyn, supposa-t-il. Ramenant les filles Stark chez elle. Tenant sa promesse. Elle le regardait toujours. C'était officiel : personne ne devrait avoir le droit d'avoir de tels yeux. Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste.

« Et bien, c'est ce pourquoi nous les chevaliers vivons et respirons, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il. Le courage. »

Pour un instant, il pensa qu'il l'avait eu à « nous ». Elle fit un petit bruit – comme un rire, sans en être un pour autant. C'était plutôt un souffle, ou un sanglot très discret.

Elle se ressaisit rapidement. C'était Brienne après tout.

« Et l'abnégation. » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit.

Avant, il l'aurait pris comme une insulte, mais maintenant il savait que ce n'était que de l'honnêteté. Elle l'avait laissé la jeter en pâture aux chiens et n'avait rien demandé en échange à part une promesse. Voilà de quoi sont faits les vrais chevaliers.

« Maintenant, » coupa-t-il brusquement autrement, cet échange de regards plein d'affection risquait de durer pour toujours, et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait ça. Il en était presque sûr. « Qu'est-ce que vous pensez faire une fois que nous aurons réuni les filles Stark et leur noble mère ?  
— J'y penserai une fois que je l'aurais – que nous l'aurons fait. Jusque là, accomplir cette promesse est bien suffisant.  
— Eh, vous êtes si ennuyeuse. Allez ! Quelque chose. N'importe quoi.  
— D'accord. capitula-t-elle, roulant des yeux. J'apprécierais un changement de vêtements.  
— Quoi ? Mais cette robe vous va si bien, ma Dame.  
— Fermez-la.  
— Non, je le pense vraiment. Je pense que même l'ours était amoureux de vous. Il a seulement voulu vous serrer d'un peu plus près ! Quand je pense que j'ai interrompu…  
— Oh oui, c'est vrai. soupira Brienne. Vous ne vous taisez i_jamais_/i. »

Il savait qu'il aurait bientôt à se taire. Il lui faudrait la laisser aller et retourner à ce qui reste de sa vie. Mais pour le moment, c'en était assez. Alors Jaime décida de prendre ses mots comme une invitation, et continua à parler.


End file.
